


you divine, mighty fine.

by jazthestampede (princejellychu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Songfic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejellychu/pseuds/jazthestampede
Summary: lee knows beauty when he sees it, and gaara is something otherworldly.





	you divine, mighty fine.

**Author's Note:**

> set to the tune of amine's caroline.  
> (are songfics still a thing?)

_(They’re a)_

 

Lee knows beauty when he sees it. Sakura is beautiful. Hinata is beautiful. Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, hell everyone is beautiful.

 

But Gaara? Gaara is in a category of beauty all by themselves with that quiet demeanor, the blood red hair, the “love” kanji tattoo above their left eyebrow, the blue-green raccoon eyes, that ass, and those thighs. Oh god, those _thighs_.

 

Lee could wax poetic _forever_ about those thighs. He wants them around his waist, he wants them around his neck; shit, he’ll take them around his head too. Let them crush his skull. He's lived a good, youthful life.

 

_(Oh my god, that's my baby)_

 

Sometimes Lee can't believe his luck. Gaara could have their pick of _anyone_ in Konoha that caught their eye, but it was Lee that caught them in the first place. He can't figure out how, but Gaara tells him it’s his honesty and his youthfulness.

 

(And no one knows this, except for maybe Naruto, but Gaara is a complete cuddle bug, and Lee loves it.)

 

Sometimes Gaara is more than just otherworldly, sometimes they’re just damn _divine._ Usually when they're doing the splits in Lee's lap and their eyes are all hazy and out of focus and their lips are wide open, gasping for _more_ \--

 

_(It’s lookin’ like it's bout time, to fuck it up)_

 

Gaara is a force to be reckoned with on a regular day, but Gaara in heels is an unstoppable force of nature.

 

Especially when they do that move where they backbend into a handstand and drop into a split on the Uzumakis’ basement floor in those heels.

 

Neji whistles, “Damn Lee, that's all you?” And Lee can't help but puff up with pride.

 

“Yeah, that's me.”

 

_(Cause great scenes might be great, but I love your bloopers)_

 

Gaara is ticklish, their laugh is something between a hyena’s and a witch’s cackle. They drool in their sleep. Their hair is untamable to the point where they break combs and brushes trying to get through it. They have especially raunchy morning breath. They like to stick their feet in Lee’s face and (try to) stick their toes up his nose.

 

That's okay. Lee’s a blanket hog, he farts in his sleep, and he tends to wake up with his feet in Gaara’s face.

 

_(And perfect’s for the urgent, baby I want forever)_


End file.
